dungeonsdordrechtfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Logboek VAG-Pelikaan - Deel 1
Het voorwoord De 2de Era begon tijdens de grote versmelting. Door nog onbekende reden versmolten 3 dimensies met elkaar. De 2 materiële werelden en een dimensie vol duistere en kwade wezens. Deze 3 versmolten samen tot het hedendaagse Materia. De versmelting nam nieuwe rassen, kennis, rijken en magie met zich mee. Maar ook een grootse veranderingen. Een wereld in pure chaos nu grenzen en geografie veranderd was. Nieuwe rijken binnen bestaande grenzen en nieuwe buren om mee samen te leven of vechten. Maar er was weinig tijd voor kleine disputen over grenzen en verschillen. Er waren ook duistere krachten meegekomen met de grote versmelting de wezens uit de aards kwade dimensie van Belazart. Onder leiding van de My’ather de Liche Koningin begon het kwaad zich te manifesteren in de wereld die al in chaos was. Het was een groep avonturiers onder leiding van Athur I de Hertog van Feras, die de eerste stappen ondernomen My’athar te bestrijden. De companen van Feras, die eerder al faam verwierven door Mindflayers uit Thorten te verdrijven, waren nu de wederom de helden die een een grootse alliantie opzetten tegen De koningin des doods, Rassen die eerder elkaar het licht in de ogen niet gunde, stonden nu zij aan zij. Man naast Orc, Gnome naast Drakengeborene. Ne een 5 jaar durende uitputtende oorlog werd de koningin der dode verslagen door een Arthur van Feras zelf. Het complete leger des doods kon niet helemaal verslagen worden maar wel verdreven tot de uiterste regionen van Materia. De tijdlijn van Feras. Na de verdrijving van het kwaad was het tijd voor wederopbouw. Ook het hertogdom van Feras was aan verandering onderheving, ooit deel van het rijk van Thortionia, stond het nu los en soeverein. Een nieuwe Unie werd gesmeden toen Hertog Arthur Trouwde met prachtige Melinda Hertogin van Lurona. Melina II was, als enige van haar geslacht over, omdat haar broers en vader waren omgekomen in de oorlog. Het huwelijk smeedde een verbinding tussen de 2 rijken en tussen de 2 geliefde. De unie van Feras – Lurona kende na de wederopbouw veel welvaart en voorspoed. Maar ook helden kennen niet de eeuwigheid, zeker niet die van het menselijk ras. Arthus van Feras stierf op zijn oude een aan de een onbekende ziekte die zelfde z’n god Pelor niet kon stoppen. De oorzaak van die ziekte is tot op de dag van vandaag niet bekend. Hij liet 2 kinderen achter, Eckhart en Eliza. Eckhart leek in veel opzichten op zijn vader, een vroom en ridderlijk man. Hij trachtte de lijn van zijn vader door te zetten en werd zelf ook een leider die veel faam en respect genoot. Eckhart kreeg 2 zonen; Beartold en Siegbeart. Beartold, de erfgenaam van het rijk was mooi, moedig maar heel erg ambitieus en leefde decadent. Hij teerde op de faam van zijn voorvaderen en genoot ervan. Al met al was hij wel een goed bestuurder. Zijn broertje daarentegen was niet gezegend met een mooi uiterlijk en had zeker geen ridderlijke aura om zich heel. Siegbeart was lelijk, niet sociaal en je zou kunnen denken de tegenpool van hoe een Van Feras zou moeten zijn. Echter was Siegbeart wel erg pienter en had zeer veel aanleg voor de magische kunsten Het noodlot sloeg vroeg toe voor Beartold en hij stierf kinderloos op even mysterieuze wijze als zijn grootvader. Er was geen andere erfgenaam dan Siegbeart en er zat niks anders op dan hem te kronen als Hertog van Feras en Lurona. Hij voldeed allerminste aan de verwachtingen die men had van een leider van het dubbele hertogdom. En al snel kwam een protest. Siegbeart sloeg met harde hard terug en zo begon de Tyrannie van Siegbeart. Hij veranderde het land in een dictatuur dat bestuurd werdt door hem en een raad van Magiërs. Vele zeggen dat er kwade krachten in het spel waren. Zeker toen hij besloot te huwen met een Princes van Asravn. Een Geïsoleerd rijk aan de andere kant van de straat van peloris. Waar men openlijk duisteren goden vereerd. Het was genoeg voor het volk van Feras en Lurona en zo kwam als eerste een Coalitie van verschillende Gilden in actie. De Gilden waren altijd al belangrijk geweest in Feras maar namen nu het voortouw in de revolutie tegen de tirannie. Siegbeart liet zich niet van zijn troonstoten en sloeg terug. Zo begon de volksrevolutie van Feras. Het leger van Siegbeart werdt gesteund door sterke magiërs en hoge officieren. Slag na slag bleek het leger van Siegbeart maar niet te verkleinen. Maar door de volharding van het volk onderleiding van Helmut de Sterke van het agrariërs gilde wisten ze de tirannie uit grote delen van het land te verdrijven. In de laatste slag om Feras werd het volk gesteund door Het leger Thornton en Lorlais en waren ze Siegbeart de baas. Het werd gearresteerd en opgesloten op het noordelijke eiland Yskri ö, om daar bewaakt door Wonderlijke wezen voor eeuwig in een betoverde cel te creperen. De zegevierende Gilde besloten een nieuw landsbestuur te vormen en zo ontstond De Confederatie. En de naam Feras en alles wat ermee te maken had zou verbannen worden. Feras heet nu Vreehave en moet een baken zijn van vrijheid en economische voorspoed. Een gekozen LandschMeister wordt gekozen uit de Vergadering van gilde meesters en wordt gecontroleerd door de raad en de vergadering. Zo kent de zeer gedecentraliseerde Confederatie al vele jaren vrede en voorspoed. Sessie 1: De Pelikaan VS de octopus Het is de avond van de promotie dag. Wij zijn benoemd tot officiële avonturiers met een bronzen badge. Er worden nog wat biertjes gedronken en maaltijden genuttigd. Glorti heeft het er maar druk mee. De nacht valt en wij gaan met onze avonturiers groep 'De Pelikaan' naar onze kamer toe. Midden in de nacht worden wij luidruchtig gewekt door een harde knal. Sommigen van ons gaan naar beneden. Meerdere mede avonturiers zijn geschrokken en zoeken voor antwoorden. Deze worden ons echter niet gegeven. De volgende ochtend krijgen wij van onze gildemeesteres Faringray, onze eerste opdracht 'Gestrande Zeedieren'. Wij worden naar het eiland van Vreehave gestuurd om te spreken met en havenmeester. Hij stuurt ons door naar het strand waar wij aangespoelde vissen tegenkomen. De vissen hebben geen fysieke schade maar beginnen te spartelen wanneer wij ze oprapen. Vervolgens verschijnt er een reusachtige octopus uit het water en wij gaan het gevecht aan. Wij gebruiken onze wapens en magische krachten. Grud'ah zag een mogelijkheid en sneed een tentakel af. De octopus overleefd het gevecht maar zwemt zwaar gewond weg. Sessie 2: Necromansie in Tillebach Na het gevecht met de octopus te hebben beëindigd komt er een Tiefling vrouw in paniek naar ons toegerend. Wij volgen haar naar het Tiefling vluchtelingen kamp en ontmoeten het stamhoofd Memus Zarshoon. Het blijkt dat zijn dochter buiten bewust zijn is en met enige tegenzin probeert onze groep te helpen. Wij krijgen wat drinken aangeboden en Rhogan probeert het meisje te genezen. Met succes! Als een gebaar van dankbaarheid krijgen wij een tas mee, de Bag of Holding met een Tiefling print. Ook mogen wij vrij handelen met deze groep vluchtelingen. Nadat wij met de tentakel langs de magiërs-gilde en Faringray zijn geweest is het voor ons duidelijk dat wij naar Tillebach moeten. Er is necromansie in het spel en de enige magiër met wie wij dit kunnen bespreken is Dornélos Itello, en hij bevind zich in Tillebach. Samen hebben wij besloten om met de tentakel zo snel mogelijk naar Tillebach te reizen. Wij huren hiervoor een paard en wagen. Na een wat moeizame start zijn wij op weg. Helaas hebben wij Grud'ah achter moeten laten doordat hij zich niet goed voelde en buiten bewust zijn raakte. Hij is in de handen van een dwerg die het beste met hem voor leek te hebben. Ondertussen rijden wij verder, op weg naar de stad waar wij hopelijk antwoorden mogen vinden. De reis is zonder moeilijkheden. Wij krijgen als groep de kans om elkaar beter te leren kennen. Maar na één dag weet niemand nog zeker of we daar wel klaar voor zijn. Eenmaal aangekomen in Tillebach blijkt Dornélos zoek. Wij spreken zijn mede onderzoeker Finnan Oldenheuvel-Goudvoet. Hij kan helaas nog niet veel kwijt over het onderzoek maar geeft ons wel een goede aanwijzing waar wij heen moeten gaan. De mijnen. In deze mijnen zijn veel mensen geëxecuteerd tijdens de burgeroorlogen en er zouden nu nercormacische praktijken plaatsvinden. Voordat wij de bossen in trekken hebben wij een avond in de herberg. Wij vermaken ons allemaal goed. Nellie en ik zitten samen aan een tafel wanneer er een man bij komt zitten. Ik verbaas me over het schaamteloze schouwspel wat voor mijn ogen plaatsvind. Nellie en de man verlaten de zaal en gaan samen naar zijn kamer. Later die avond verteld Nellie aan Henk en mij dat de man haar probeerde te verkrachten en zij heeft uit reflex de man vermoord. De groep brengt Rhogan op de hoogte en spreken samen af dat zij eerst de zaak van Dornélos moeten oplossen voordat zij kunnen gaan kijken naar een oplossing voor dit probleem. De volgende ochtend trekken wij als VAG-groep De Pelikaan de bossen in. Wij stuiten op een deur met 4 handvatten. Na wat gepuzzel krijgen wij de deur open en raken al snel in gevecht met zombies. Een deur met een illusie, nog meer zombies en een schaduwgedaante (thanks Rhogan) verder en wij staan oog in oog met een magiër en een paar van zijn skeletten en zombies. Het gevecht breekt uit en vergt een zware tol van de groep, uiteindelijk wordt de genadeslag geleverd door Henk. Sessie 3: Van promotie naar de Begraafplaats Wij kijken rond in de kamer waar net het gevecht heeft plaatsgevonden en vinden: # De aantekening van Dornélos en Finnan # Een ring # Zwevende Lichtgevende Globe # Geruisloze schoenen # Alchemisten set # Scrolls # Flesje Groene vloeistof # 2 boeken in het elvisch. Met onze vondsten gaan wij terug richting Finnan. Geen nieuwe opdracht Ziekte in een kwadrant van Vreehave Binnendringen en opzoek naar de oorzaak Sessie 4: Dungeon in de zieke kwadrant van Vreehave Sessie 5: Benefiet diner Sessie 6: Mara de boot Sessie 7: Bestrijden van Lamashtu Sessie 8: Het helden festival van Lisselo * Toekomst voorspellen * Blikken omgooien (onderste blikken zijn vast gelijmd) * Anita Tuk flirt met alle mannen * Seks drankjes kopen van Elly Ellysium * Op het podium voor dankwoord * Armpje drukken in de herberg ** Rhogan wist Grud'ah zijn tand * Rhogan gaat met Anita Tuk naar boven * Anita Tuk blijkt een crimineel te zijn die ons wil bestelen. Twee handlangers staan al in de kamer met kruisbogen op Rhogan gericht. * Wij bevechten Anita Tuk. * Grud'ah en Hendrik brengen Anita Tuk naar de boot terwijl Rhogan, Nelly, en Nyx naar de burgemeester gaan voor handboeien. Nyx breekt in en steel een juwelen kistje en paar handboeien. * Wij slapen aanboord en hebben Anita vast gebonden aan de mast. Met de enge pop voor haar op de grond. * Wij komen aan in Vreehave en gaan op bezoek bij Faringray. * Wij gaan op bezoek bij de burgemeester van Vreehave en zien een grote groep strijders voor Pelor bij het stadhuis.